


虎視眈眈

by shary101569



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shary101569/pseuds/shary101569
Summary: *21歲奧塔別克 x18歲尤里*車，PWP，R18，肉，NC17，反正是一樣的意思





	虎視眈眈

誰也不知道事情為何會演變到這種地步。

一開始是為了慶祝尤里的十八歲生日，又剛好是比賽結束的酒會，開玩笑的、道賀的、起鬨的，大家都有灌醉再次奪得冠軍的尤里的理由，難得的機會當然不能錯過。

一杯又一杯的黃湯下肚，即使是號稱戰鬥民族的俄羅斯人，剛成年的尤里也抵抗不了幾個人輪番敬酒和大量的酒精催化，臉頰和耳尖都被紅潤的顏色佔據。

「你醉了。」抓著腳步不穩的站在牆邊、手中還拿著酒杯的尤里，奧塔別克皺起眉頭，可是對方只是推了他一把。

「我沒醉！」尤里沒發現高腳杯的液體少了大半，全都貢獻在奧塔別克的白襯衫和領帶上，依然高舉雙手大喊著。

但即使如此，奧塔別克還是沒有放開緊抓著對方的手，深怕一個不注意，尤里就會向前倒下，與地板來個親密接觸。

「我帶你回房間。」伸手扣住對方的後頸，奧塔別克看著自己新訂做的白襯衫，褐紅色的痕跡從胸口蔓延到腹部，一路蜿蜒向下，他嘆了一口氣。

「我，才不要回去！我還沒慶祝完啊！」尤里扭過頭想要掙脫奧塔別克，卻被更重的力道壓制。

「我的衣服髒了。」

「那就脫掉啊！」

聽完對方的回答，奧塔別克更加確定尤里已經醉的神智不清，如果不帶他離開，或許之後就會出現第二次在酒會上跟人鬥舞的情況。

怎麼想尤里都不會容許這種狀況發生，所以即使現在尤里已經高出他半個頭，奧塔別克還是沒有鬆開壓在對方後頸的手指。

原本以為尤里還會繼續跟他拉扯，可是當二人走出了會場後，對方卻意外地安靜下來，低下頭跟著奧塔別克走。

按下電梯鍵，樓層的數字逐漸減少，最後的紅色號碼顯示十一，電梯門打開，奧塔別克剛踏出一步，就突然被人從背後推了一把，他一時腳步不穩，伸手壓在電梯的玻璃牆上，即時阻止自己往前衝。

奧塔別克下意識地回頭，卻被人壓上玻璃牆面，後腰撞上金屬護欄，疼痛讓他忍不住張口呻吟，卻沒持續太久。

尤里抬手扣住他的下顎，粗魯地啃咬奧塔別克的嘴唇，濃烈的酒氣在他深呼吸時一同進到身體裡，讓奧塔別克以為自己也醉了，否則他絕不會沉溺在這一點也不溫柔的吻中。

嘴唇上的刺痛很快地被忽略，奧塔別克再次扣住尤里的後頸，讓他再更接近自己一些，放縱自己的舌頭侵襲對方口腔的每一處，而尤里沒有反抗，只是順著他讓彼此糾纏地更深。

在尤里扯下他的領帶時，奧塔別克終於失控地將對方反壓在玻璃牆面上。

「你醉了。」把尤里的手扣在牆面上，玻璃外頭穿透的燈火照在對方的側臉上，讓肌膚看起來更加嫣紅，「你不知道自己在做什麼。」

「我很清楚自己在做什麼，奧塔別克 ･阿爾京。」尤里溫熱的呼吸掃過奧塔別克的皮膚，他緩緩低下頭，略長的髮絲落在奧塔別克的臉頰上。

盯著那雙藍天色的眼眸，奧塔別克瞇起雙眼，似乎看出了端倪──

「叮！」電梯突然傳來聲響，奧塔別克在看見電梯門開啟的瞬間退了一步，拉開與尤里之間的距離，幾個看起來也是剛離開酒會的人走進電梯，一時之間安靜的電梯內變得吵雜。

奧塔別克思索著尤里剛才看他的那個眼神，電梯的螢幕面板顯示樓層緩緩上升著，尤里的手悄悄搭上他的肩，奧塔別克微微勾起嘴角。

世界上有二種人是叫不醒的，一種是過世的人，另一種是裝睡的人，

奧塔別克知道他現在不可能讓尤里清醒了。

他們抵達了房間所在的樓層，奧塔別克拉著尤里穿過人群走出電梯，電梯門才剛在他們背後關上，他忍不住抓下尤里的衣領，舔吻之中混著一點血腥味和酒香。對方的手不安分地想要解開他襯衫的扣子，但是耐性很快就被耗盡，最後奧塔別克乾脆自己扯開領結。

三分鐘可以走到的房間，卻被他們途中一次又一次停下腳步親吻和撫摸拉長，幾次奧塔別克被尤里狠狠推向牆壁，撞上牆面的肩膀傳來疼痛，但沒讓他慢下動作。

總算到了房間門口，奧塔別克一手從口袋掏出門禁卡，一手壓住尤里的脖子，好制止不斷干擾他的尤里，最後是，這才順利地推開解鎖後的房門。

一進房間，他們連燈都沒開，就迫不及待地在親吻和啃咬中往床前進。

原本握在手裡的領帶被丟在門口，沾染上酒漬的白襯衫被揉成一團落在牆邊，燙得平整的西裝外套凌亂地披掛在椅背上，奧塔別克沒來得及注意腳下踩到的究竟是誰的衣服，就被尤里推倒在床上，此時他甚至連皮鞋都還沒脫下。

從床沿向前爬，尤里過肩的髮尾在奧塔別克身上掃過，小腿、大腿到下腹，再向上到胸口、脖子，最後在停留在他的臉頰上。他伸手壓下對方的後頸，在彼此的唇齒間互不相讓，一次又一次挑戰最後底線。

尤里撐在身體旁的手第三次推開他時，奧塔別克才鬆開箝制對方的手，從後頸滑下到肩膀，停留在手臂上，尤里坐在他身上俯視一切，眼神早沒有在比賽時凌厲，略微急促的呼吸和因為酒精而泛紅的雙頰，奧塔別克原本打算放過沒有意識到自己踩在邊界上的尤里，可是當尤里的舌尖滑過上唇，輕輕舔過他壓在對方的唇邊的拇指，一切便失去控制。

像是一台忘了裝煞車的車子，以破百的時速急駛於一條斷橋上，駕駛還是踩下油門，完全不打算放慢速度。

奧塔別克一個翻身把二人的位置互換，尤里的掌心從他的尾椎向上撫摸，十指緊扣著奧塔別克的肩膀，嘴唇在臉頰及耳畔遊走，任由溫熱的氣息四竄。

但當他舔咬對方的耳骨，尤里痛得皺起眉頭，手捏住奧塔別克的腰線，手指依然繼續在對方身上肆意探索。

最後尤里的手掌停在奧塔別克的胸膛，黑暗中他看不清對方的表情，可是胸口傳來的心跳和他的從容自在毫無關連──奧塔別克的心跳得和尤里一樣快。

然後奧塔別克的嘴再次趁虛而入，而尤里沒有抗拒，任由對方的舌尖在口腔內攻城掠地，在身體四處恣意掃蕩，如同餓了許久的野獸。

連續幾個月的密集練習和接二連三的重要賽事，對站在青春期末尾的他們來說，壓抑的時間太過漫長，全身上下的每一處皮膚都被引燃，唇舌互相交纏，衝破那道阻隔在二人之間的透明薄紗，不需要為外人再假裝，毫不掩飾地宣洩一切慾望。

下半身僅隔著單薄的西裝褲，奧塔別克感覺到尤里蹭過身體後殘留的體溫，而對方解開他的皮帶的動作毫不優雅，連著底褲一起脫去奧塔別克身上僅有的衣物。

沒過多久奧塔別克就動手扯去尤里的長褲，他們毫不掩飾地在對方面前展露自己的裸體，不過更多的是不在乎和不在意。

「尤里？」奧塔別克不解地叫了對方的名字，然而尤里突如其來拉過他的手，從胸口往下滑，經過纖細的腰側，尤里的額頭貼上他的胸口，呼出的氣息像是要將他灼傷一般。

「奧塔、啊……」尤里口齒不清地叫著，呼出的溫熱空氣掃過奧塔別克的皮膚，像是被一根羽毛輕輕搔癢。

奧塔別克低下頭咬住尤里的乳尖，手掌握住對方的性器慢慢套弄著，身下的人開始微微地上下擺動腰部，跟著奧塔別克手中的節奏加快喘息。

「啊……嗯……哈啊……」他的呼吸越來越快，毫不掩飾口中冒出的呻吟，享受著奧塔別克所帶來帶來的快感和些微的疼痛，奧塔別克逐漸加快手上的速度，對乳尖的吸吮和啃咬也不再克制。

「嗯啊……奧……」當奧塔別克的手指擦過頂端，尤里掙扎地想要向後退，卻被對方的另一手壓制，他只能發出呻吟，緊抓著奧塔別克的上臂，任由指甲陷入肉裡。

「哈啊……奧、塔別克……不……」

沒過多久，奧塔別克感覺到自己的手掌一陣濕黏，剛射精的尤里還停留在高潮的餘韻之中，但他將手指放進對方的口中，尤里的舌再次纏上他的指尖，舔食了上頭的液體。

在手指上混合著精液和唾液，奧塔別克將手指收回，緩緩插入對方的後穴，伴隨而來的痛楚與不適感讓尤里忍不住再次發出呻吟，他咬緊牙關，抓緊身體下的床單。

看到這幅景象的奧塔別克低下頭咬上對方的嘴唇，逼迫尤里反射性地張口，平穩的喘息化為間或飆高的呻吟，就像是在他們之間的火焰加上滾燙的油，讓燃燒更加劇烈旺盛。

「奧塔別克......」尤里在喘息間喊了他的名字，像是渴望，又像是無意間的喃喃自語，任由奧塔別克的手在身上徘迴，過境之處都輕微顫抖著，無法隱藏一絲一毫的感覺。

 

奧塔別克的手指在探入第二指後緩緩旋轉，抽出半個指節後再全部插入，模仿著性愛的節奏，尤里先前釋放過的性器再次變得硬挺，雙手將床單揉搓出一道又一道皺折，但是奧塔別克似乎不打算這樣放過他。

「哈……你他…媽…要不嗯……」 在尤里說完這句話前，奧塔別克就重新貼上他的唇，把剩餘的音節全都淹沒在深吻之中。

伸出手在床頭的櫃子裡翻找，奧塔別克摸索了一陣子，才找到放在櫃子深處的潤滑劑，其他的瓶瓶罐罐則因為他的動作掉到床上，可是現在的奧塔別克不在乎那些。他轉開潤滑劑的蓋子，毫不吝惜地將半管潤滑劑擠在右手手指上。

下一秒尤里就感覺到後穴一陣冰冷，混著奧塔別克手指的溫度在他的身體內進出，甚至毫無阻礙地刮過內壁，讓他不得不扭動身體，躲避那些從深處傳來的詭異快感。

有些不熟練的擴張所產生的疼痛感在奧塔別克深入第三指後逐漸消失，尤里的理智已經拋棄了他，意識慢慢鬆懈，當對方收回手指時發出明顯的水聲，都只是讓他陷得更深。

「我不會停下。」奧塔別克俯視著尤里，他的眼神堅定卻無法隱藏慾望，「你還要繼續嗎？」

尤里咬著下嘴唇，剛才翻天覆地的過程已經讓他軟了腰，只能以點頭做為回答。

得到回覆後，奧塔別克把潤滑劑抹在已經充血的性器上，拉過尤里的雙腿分開在腰側，然後緩慢地挺腰。

前端慢慢擠進緊致的穴口，挺進深處後再緩緩退出，奧塔別克一次比一次深入，速度逐漸加快，直到挺到最底，頂住某一點時，尤里顫抖著發出呻吟。

然後像被按下什麼開關，奧塔別克不再像一開始那樣溫柔，而是更加用力地挺進，宛如想讓自己和尤里合為一體，他一手扶著尤里的腰，一手撥開對方蓋住眼睛的頭髮，嘴唇貼上汗水淋漓的額頭。

「啊、呃……嗯…哈啊…」分不清楚究竟是誰的喘息，誰的呻吟，整個房間被淫靡的聲音佔領。

尤里的腳趾因為酥麻的快感捲起，雙腿無力地靠在奧塔別克的腰上，任由對方稍加施力撐開他的腿，讓性器更加深入一些，而他什麼也做不了，只能在觸電般的快感席捲大腦時挺起腰，讓對方帶給他更大的快感。

「你很美。」貼在尤里的耳邊，奧塔別克刻意壓低自己的聲音，伸出舌頭舔上尤里的耳垂，讓對方的耳朵紅得像是要滴血。

「什麼…啊哈……」還沒聽清楚奧塔別克說了些什麼，尤里挺立的性器因為在兩人的腹部間摩擦著，而在皮膚上留下些許的白濁液體，奧塔別克順著尤里的胸口向下撫摸，手指往尤里大腿根部的囊袋按壓，突然被無限放大的愉悅感讓尤里  
拱起腰。

雙手抓住對方的肩膀，經過之處剩下細長的紅痕，奧塔別克終於失去自制力，尤里的眼神逐漸失焦，性器在顫抖幾下後，射出了濃稠的白液，噴濺在二人的身體上。

眼前閃過了白色的畫面，身體不住地抽搐顫抖，後穴反射地收縮絞緊，奧塔別克先是停下動作，瞇起眼睛看著尤里，好像在欣賞自己徹底將對方弄成如此摸樣。

尤里還沒回過神，奧塔別克就加快了抽插的速度，在幾下失控的挺進後，他到達了極限，灼熱的精液全射進了尤里體內。

瞬間的高潮讓奧塔別克脫力地倒在尤里的身上，尤里伸手抱住他。貼近的身體隱藏不了太多秘密，很快奧塔別克就感覺到二人腹部間的性器再次勃起。

「再一次。」撐起身體俯視著尤里，奧塔別克還沒從對方身體裡離開的器官也逐漸挺立。

 

「要還是不要？」

 

【END】


End file.
